House Cerwyn
House Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn is a vassal house that holds fealty to House Stark of Winterfell. Their lands are located east to the Kingsroad, south of Winterfell. House Cerwyn's heraldry is a black battle-axe on silver, and their house words are "Honed and Ready." History Season 5 Roose Bolton sends his newly legitimized bastard son Ramsay to Castle Cerwyn to collect taxes from his new vassals. Lord Medger Cerwyn, however, refuses to pay; proudly affirming his loyalty to House Stark, and denouncing House Bolton as a turncloak. For his insubordination, Ramsay has Medger flayed alive, along with his wife, and brother, all the while forcing his son to watch the ordeal. When Ramsay relays these events to his father he casually remarks that the new Lord Cerwyn paid his taxes."High Sparrow" Season 6 While making plans to reclaim the North, Jon Snow lists the Cerwyns as one of the houses that have not yet declared for the Boltons, along with the Hornwoods, Glovers, Mormonts, and Mazins. Jon and Sansa decide they must appeal to these lesser houses first."The Door" Jon and Sansa visit and recruit House Mormont and also receive the support of House Hornwood and House Mazin, but are rebuffed by House Glover. Ravens are sent to the houses south of Winterfell including House Manderly. Jon and Sansa then disagree about traveling to Castle Cerwyn. Sansa believes they need more men and should make the trip to talk to House Cerwyn in person. Jon insists that time is the more important factor so they can avoid the coming storm as Davos references the storms playing a large part in Stannis's defeat."The Broken Man" After the Starks have retaken Winterfell from Ramsay Bolton, Lord Cley Cerwyn and other northern houses gather in Winterfell's great hall and discuss what happens now that the Boltons have been defeated. Lord Cley suggests that they return to their respective castles to prepare for the coming winter storm, but Jon Snow responds that the real enemy is still coming and this enemy is the one who will bring the storm. Lady Lyanna Mormont stands up and chastises Lord Cley, Lord Robett Glover and Lord Wyman Manderly for refusing House Stark's call in their fight against Ramsay Bolton before she declares Jon as the new King in the North. Lord Cley then joins all the other northerners in the declaration of their new king."The Winds of Winter" Members *Lord {Medger Cerwyn}, Lord of Castle Cerwyn. The former head of the family. Flayed alive by Ramsay Bolton. **{Lady Cerwyn}, his wife. Flayed alive by Ramsay Bolton. ***Lord Cley Cerwyn, their son and heir. Lord of Castle Cerwyn and current head of the family. * {Lord Cerwyn's brother}. Flayed alive by Ramsay Bolton. Image Gallery House Cerwyn banner.jpg|The banner of House Cerwyn at the Stark camp in "Fire and Blood". Cerwyn_man1x08.jpg|A man of House Cerwyn in "The Pointy End" Cerwyn heraldry in episode guide.png|House Cerwyn heraldry, from the HBO in-episode guide. Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the house Cerwyn is one of closest bannermen to the Starks, Castle Cerwyn being just a half day's ride from Winterfell. Following the deaths of Lord Medger Cerwyn and his son Cley, Lady Jonelle, past thirty, swears fealty to the new Warden of the North, Lord Roose Bolton. Cerwyn men are present at Winterfell for the wedding of Ramsay Bolton. Members *Lord {Medger Cerwyn}, Lord of Cerwyn. Taken captive by the Lannisters at the Battle of the Green Fork, and later died of his injuries at Harrenhal. **Lady Jonella Cerwyn, his daughter. A homely maid, past thirty. **Lord {Cley Cerwyn}, his son. Killed by the Boltons during the Sack of Winterfell. The Cerwyn heraldry is slightly different in the TV series. In the novels, it is a black battle-axe on a white background. In the TV series, it is a silver-bladed battle-axe with a black shaft, on a grey background. Cerwyn bannerman Ser Kyle Condon was in command of one of the only Northern armies that may have survived after the Red Wedding - not counting the Stark-loyal River Lord houses such as the Tullys. When Roose Bolton marched the eastern half of the Stark army back to the Twins, he intentionally advanced slow enough to allow Gregor Clegane to fall on his rear guard in the Battle of Ruby Ford - intentionally sending Stark loyalists on suicide missions while leaving his own Bolton forces unblooded and intact. After crossing the Trident, his remaining army consisted of around 3,500 Bolton men, and 600 men from other Northern Houses. Not wanting these remaining Stark-loyal men to interfere in the betrayal at the Twins, he left them to command the northern bank of the Trident, under the command of Ser Kyle Condon and Ronnel Stout (the Stouts being bannermen of House Dustin). Oddly, no mention at all was made afterward of what happened to Kyle Condon and his small army detachment, even though they were not present at the Red Wedding. In A Dance with Dragons, following the liberation of Deepwood Motte, surviving Cerwyn soldiers from the earlier siege of Winterfell join Stannis in his campaign against the Boltons - though it is unclear if Lady Jonelle has openly switched sides as the Mormonts and Glovers did. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Cerwyn es:Casa Cerwyn fr:Maison Cerwyn it:Casa Cerwyn ru:Сервины zh:赛文家族 nl:Huis Cerwyn pt-br:Casa Cerwyn pl:Ród Cerwyn Cerwyn Cerwyn Cerwyn Category:House Cerwyn